The Adventure Continues Book 1 Koinumera
by Koinumera01
Summary: 1st FF--Please Read! What if Inuyasha & Kagome have a daughter, but the daughter doesn't know who she really is? The adventures in the Sengoku Jidai continues with old & new characters!
1. Prologue

**The Adventure Continues**

**Book #1 Koinumera**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, or any other Inuyasha characters. Although I _am _related to him... ahem, never mind.

. . .

**Prologue**

.

"Leave her alone!" He turned to the young woman beside him and spoke in a whisper, "Run."

She ran. She didn't stop running, and she had no idea where to go. She just ran as fast as her already weighted body could carry her.

_Inuyasha_, she thought. _You **will **protect our baby from her, won't you?_

Kagome was scared—scared for Inuyasha, and scared for their baby. It was their first child, and it was already in danger before it even emerged from its mother's womb. Kagome stopped to catch her breath. The baby was not born...yet.

At that moment, she stiffened. It was happening. The baby...it was ready.

. . .

**A/N**: Okie dokie, first chappie! Hope it was enjoyable! Please R&R!!!I will not post next chapter till I get 3 REVEIWS!!! Otherwise I'll delete it.  
  
Koinumera :)

_[08/08/04: Edited Chapter]_


	2. 1 A Typical Day

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter either. I _do_ own Sara and her friends! LOL!! Ack!!!! Don't hurt me! Crys? Maria? Noooo....gets punished by friends

. . .

Chapter 1 - A "Typical" Day

.

13 years later...

Sara awoke abruptly.

"Not another weird dream," she grumbled to herself.

She sighed and hopped out of bed. It was time to prepare for another "typical" day at school.

Who knew what sort of trouble would occur. But then, Sara _was_ just a typical girl. Weird things happen to her, but she was used to it.

Sara had recently moved to a new place...again! It seemed they were always moving around.

Of course, she had made new friends and was happy enough, but she loved Japan so much. She now lived in Hawaii, the so-called "Paradise" of America. It wasn't that it was a bad place, but she felt like she rally belonged in Tokyo. Yeah sure, there was a lot pollution, which is one thing she couldn't stand, but she liked it there.

She had a lot of friends, and she felt like she fit in better with the Japanese culture and holidays, the language, everything. This wouldn't be so odd if her parents were Japanese. But they weren't. She was Asian, considering her mom was Korean, but she wasn't Japanese.

Things were fine now. Sara made really great friends who have the same interests as her. Sara loved Japanese anime, especially Inuyasha, her favorite anime series. She also likes to read, and Harry Potter had to be her favorite.

Soon Sara was on the bus to school. When she arrived, she walked quickly to where most of her friends usually met in front of one of the doors of the 7th Grade building. Crys and Eve were waiting for her.

"Hey, guess what?" Crys said excitedly. "I finished the second chapter of my comic!" she finished without waiting for an answer to her question.

"Really? Omigosh! Can I read it?" was Sara's excited reply.

Crys loves to draw, just like Sara, but Crys' drawings were so much better in Sara's opinion. So Crys decided to write her own manga book, which turned out to be really good. Sara read Chapter Two of the comic, laughing at the funny parts...which were most of it!

"This is really good! You have to continue." Sara exclaimed.

"Of course I will. Duh!"

"Can I see?" Eve asked.

When she finished, she handed it back, laughing.

"I agree with Sara."

"Thanks," Crys said, blushing slightly. This wasn't like her, as she was the tough violent one of Sara's group of friends, but Crys had a small sensitive side too.

Hey, I had another weird dream," said Sara.

"Again?" Crys and Eve said in unison.

"Yep. The same one too."

"Gosh," was Crys' reaction.

"Sara," said Eve. "I think you need to stop watching Inuyasha."

"NO!" Sara cried. "I _can't_! I would die!"

"Stop exaggerating," Eve answered.

"Hmph!"

The three of them walked into the school building, joining the jostling crowd.

"See you guys at recess," Eve said and walked to the left, while Sara and Crys went right.

All of Sara's friends, Sara realized, were different despite their similar interests. Eve had long blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes. She was a little short, but that made no difference. She, like all of Sara's friends, was very kind. Eve happened to have the biggest collection of manga Sara had ever seen.

Crys was average height and had hair similar to Eve's, but brown instead of blonde. She had brown eyes too, of course.

Then there was Maria. Her hair was also blonde, but unlike Eve, she had shoulder length, straight hair. She was a big Harry Potter fan like Sara was, and she happened to have green eyes.

And finally, there was Phoebe. She also had shoulder length blonde hair, but it was curly. She didn't like Japanese anime as much as Sara and the rest of her friends, but they other similar interest too.

"Hey," Crys said, breaking into Sara's thoughts. "Are you okay? You sorta spaced out."

"Oh, I uhh...was just thinking about my dreams, the weird ones," Sara answered as an excuse.

"Oh, well...are the dreams changing at all?"

"No, they're all the same. Well, except for the one where Kaede does that 'physically-impossible-for-a-woman-her-age dance'. That one was funny."

"Oh, yeah..."

"I hope I'll have different dreams soon because this dreams is getting old," Sara said, more to herself than to Crys.

"Yeah. Uh-oh, I gotta go now. See ya at recess!" Crys said hurriedly and walked off to her homeroom.

"Bye."

Sara went to her homeroom as well, and her classes after went by quickly until recess, except math. Math class always seemed long to Sara. She and Phoebe sat next to each other, but Crys sat two seats away.

"Hi!" Sara said brightly to Phoebe. She nodded in return. "I had that dream again," Sara continued carefully knowing full well what Phoebe's reaction would be.

"Again? Sara, I think you've had enough of this Inuyasha show."

Yes, that was just what Sara suspected from Phoebe.

"No way! I will watch Inuyasha forever and ever and ever and–."

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to be so repetitive."

"Sowwy," Sara said in a "little kid" voice.

"Okay class, time for attendance," the teacher called out.

He started calling off names from the roster in alphabetical order.

"Crystal? Ah, there you are," the teacher said. Crys made a face at her real name. "It's so....weird!" Crys would always say.

"Sara...and Phoebe. Okay good, everyone's here. So, does anyone remember how to multiply and divide integers?" the teacher asked.

Math class went on normally and recess started. At recess, something weird happened, as usual. Tom, this boy who Sara absolutely hated, had started it. You could say they were enemies, and

Sara hated him so much, that she and her friends had dubbed him, Voldemort, the ugly, evil villain in the Harry Potter series. And, just because it made sense, Sara and her friends called all of Tom's friends Death Eaters.

Tom had walked up to Sara was they were walking down to recess with his Death Eaters. Not too many people were around, so this, evidently for Tom, was the best time to say (or even do) something rude.

"Hey, oh sorry! Did I do that?" he said sarcastically when he bumped purposefully into Sara, causing her to fall down.

He and his Death Eaters laughed, while Sara glared at him angrily. She got up, uninjured and said just as sarcastically, "No, it's okay. It's only fair that you did that just when I was saying how incredibly stupid you look wearing a _pink_ bracelet."

"No," he retorted. "It's still not all fair 'cause I was just saying how incredibly stupid your insults are."

"Oh, really? Well, you forgot the fact that I was also saying that your face is so ugly, that not even plastic surgery can fix it!" she said through gritted teeth, getting angrier by the second.

"Oooooh!" Tom's friends all said, and started whispering to each other about a fight about to start in this argument.

Tom's hands clenched into fists as he said, "Oh yeah? Well, I think that we're all good-looking, but _you're_ an exception!" Now they seemed to be yelling.

Sara's friends gasped, and Tom and his friends' eyes all widened in astonishment while they watched something happening to Sara. Her eyes were literally red, streaks of white started to appear in her hair, and red marks showed on the sides of her face. Not only that, but what looked to be triangular ears were visible on the top of her head, while her normal ears disappeared, and an odd reddish glow loomed around her body.

It all happened in a flash when Sara pulled her arm back, her hand clenched into a fist, and thrust it forward, hitting Tom directly on his left cheekbone, just below his eye. He fell back from the force of it, his eyes shut.

Sara immediately transformed back, and she gasped when she saw her worst enemy, unconscious on the ground with a red mark forming on the spot where she had punched him. Sara felt dizzy, and her head pounded from pain. The pain was much more intense than just an average headache. Her head swarmed with questions, causing the pain to become worse. She started crying, and at the same time, she heard Maria yelling, "Lemme at 'em!" along with a loud thud. Male screams followed. The noise and her crying worsened the pain, as she grabbed her head in agony screaming, crying, and hyperventilating from the ache. Everybody stopped and saw her pass out.

. . .

**A/N**: phew! Finally finished that. Well there ya go! Time to explain a few things. Sara is based on me. Not exactly me, but pretty damn close. Her friends are based on my friends. Yes, I really did live in Japan (not Tokyo, somewhere else) and Hawaii, but I don't live there anymore. No, I'm not gonna tell you where I live now, that's pure stupidity, and even _I'm_ not that stupid! But it's true that I move a lot, and I started writing this fanfic last year, so I did eventually move again. sigh so this fanfic is, of course, dedicated to my true friends! Thanks, guys!!! Now, a lot of this stuff in this FF is true and once again based on my life, but trust me, it's not THAT weird. I wish. Oh, yeah.

Voldemort really does exist in Hawaii! That's it now please R&R!!!!


	3. 2 Another Normal Fact About Sara

A/N: Well, I guess I might as well post the next chapter now. Thanks for those who reviewed! Now I guess I should try to answer a couple questions or something. Yeah, I understand that last chapter was kinda dumb and confusing, but it was necessary for this story. Otherwise you'd be even more confused than you probably are now! I can't really tell you exactly what's going on, Sammyosa92, but I will say that this _is_ based on my life (sorta), and that it will start making more sense. More is explained in the next few chapters, so please bear with me! If anybody's got some questions, be a little more specific, and the answer will be answered by me in the Author's Notes, or more likely in the story as it progresses. Ok? So, enough about this and on with the Fanfic!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Voldie. Besides, who in their right mind would want to own Voldemort? (Torturing purposes are an exception). Uh-oh, looks like J.K. Rowling's out to get me... (I'm innocent!).

. . .

Chapter2- Another "Normal" Fact about Sara

.

"...stupid. Why are we here again?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Why don't I just try CPR or something to wake her up?"

"Ew! No, you pervert!"

"Just a thought."

"Yeah, a _perverted_ thought!"

"Why don't you perform CPR on Voldie, over there?"

"Do I look gay to you?!"

"Yeah," Sara said sitting up form the bed she lay upon, getting out of a daze, as if she just woke up from a deep sleep.

Dean, the boy who asked the question that Sara answered, looked offended and scowled.

"I was the one who could've saved your life!" he said. "Besides, I have a girlfriend, so I am NOT gay!"

"Sure..." Sara said with a small smile, rolling her eyes.

She gasped when she Tom on a bed beside her. He had a large bruise on his left cheekbone.

A sharp pain throbbed in her head. Then she remembered. Or at least, she remembered some of it.

"What happened?" Sara finally asked.

"I-I dunno..." Phoebe said anxiously, giving worried glances at everyone else.

"Well...erm...uhh...you see..." Eve began uncertainly.

"You punched him! Maria exclaimed, sounding half thrilled (because of the fact somebody hit him for once) and half disappointed (because she wasn't the one who hit him).

"Yeah, but that wasn't even half of what happened!" Dean blurted out. Everyone else glared at him.

"What?" he said innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, well..." Phoebe said slowly. "To put it plainly, you changed, transformed."

"Yeah you did. It was weird...and freaky," Crys said.

"What?" was all Sara could say. She didn't remember any of it. She never remembered actually punching Tom. She obviously did, after all, the evidence was right there, but how?

"Your eyes were red, bright red," Eve said.

"And your hair, it was turning white," Crys put in.

"Your face. There were marks, red marks across your cheeks," Maria added.

"And don't forget the ears," Dean said quickly. "That was the weirdest."

"Yeah...they reminded me of a dog, or maybe a cat," Phoebe mused.

"You looked like Inuyasha!" Crys said finally.

"I...what? But that's impossible!" Sara stuttered.

"We know, but remember those dreams–?" Maria started to say.

"What dreams?" Dean and the other Death Eaters said at once.

"Shut up!" Sara and her friends said in unison.

"The dreams," Maria continued talking to Sara. "Maybe it was really telling you something."

"Maybe..." Sara said thoughtfully. "But...hey, what time is it?"

"Uhh...3:00 p.m.," Eve declared.

"After school?" Sara asked. They all nodded. "Damn!" Sara muttered. She had been asleep for that long? "Well, where are we?" she asked.

"The nurse's office. She said the injuries weren't bad enough to land you two in a hospital, but she called your parents," Crys told her.

"Oh...so has Tom woken up yet?" she asked gesturing at his unconscious form.

"Nope, and good thing too!" Maria said as if Christmas had come early.

Sara raised her eyebrows at her. Then slowly and carefully, so that it wouldn't cause her anymore pain to her head, she climbed out of the bed and stood. Cautiously, she walked to Tom's bed and stared at his bruise. Everybody else around her watched closely as Sara furrowed her brow from slight confusion. How could a thirteen-year old girl cause so much damage to a thirteen-year old boy by a mere punch? It seemed almost impossible.

Taking much heed, Sara reached out with her hand and poked him on the shoulder to see if he would wake up. He didn't. She touched his forehead, wondering if he might have some kind of fever. Her hand glowed bright pink, and she withdrew her hand quickly. Tom's eyes fluttered open and blinked from the bright light of the room a few times. He quickly sat up.

"Where am I? What happened? I didn't eat the pie, I swear!" he said quickly. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

Obviously, he had awoken form a dream where he was accused of eating a pie...

"Huh?" Sara said.

"Oh, uh...never mind," Tom mumbled, embarrassed about his confusion.

"Okaaay..." Sara muttered to her friends. Maria and Crys snickered, while Eve and Phoebe hid a smile, and Sara shook her head at Tom's stupidity. Dean sighed. Even he was usually more stupid than Tom, and he could see Tom's mistake easily.

"Well," Dean said. "Sara gave you a bad blow to the face, you passed out, and now you're at the school nurse's office, after school. Oh, and your parents are here."

Tom swore badly under his breath.

"And..." Dean continued slowly. "Sara woke you up by touching your forehead."

"Sara!" Maria said accusingly. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Sorry, I didn't know," Sara replied, still shocked by what she just did.

Tom touched his bruise lightly.

"Ow! It hurts even when I touch it. I mean–." he said looking up at them all and added to show he wasn't a wimp. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Oh really?" Sara asked. She reached out and touched his bruise lightly with her index finger to "cause terrible pain," but once again, her hand glowed brightly. Amazingly, his bruise disappeared right before their very eyes (except Tom's eyes, of course). Sara abruptly pulled her arm back and gasped.

"What?" Tom said worriedly.

"It-it's gone..." Eve said in disbelief.

"Noooo! I wanted him to live with that mark for a long, long time! Why is it that I have to suffer from knowing Voldemort isn't in pain?!" Maria cried, now sounding as if she had no gifts for Christmas.

Sara stared wide-eyed with absolute shock. _What did I do? How could I have done this?_

The nurse walked in now.

"Now it's time for you all to leave. They need rest," she said without looking up. When she did, she gasped, both hands covering her mouth. "Oh, my! How did–what happened–Where's his–?" she was nearly speechless. When she found her voice, she managed, "Where's his bruise?" while swiftly walking to Tom's bed and examining his face.

She touched the spot where his wound used to be.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"Uhh...well, I...I'm quick with recovering. Yeah, that's it, I heal fast," Tom lied.

"Yeah, uh-huh," everyone else said nodding.

"Well...if you say so..." the nurse said looking at them all suspiciously. "I'll get your parents to take you two children home." She left the room.

"Well, we'd better go now. Our parents will get worried if we're late," Eve said.

Everyone else nodded, except Maria who was still grumbling and whining about Tom being healed.

"Now there's no proof that he got beat up. Darn, and I was hoping to torture him for it too!" Maria muttered to herself.

"Bye," Phoebe said and they all left, half dragging Maria with them since she was still lost in thought.

Sara and Tom's parents bustled in at that moment, looking very worried, like good parents should.

"Oh, are you okay? What happened? How's your head?" Sara's mom said frantically.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Sara assured.

"C'mon, let's go," her dad said and led them outside, to the car.

They drove home, even though it was just minutes away. Sara sat thinking for a while.

_How did I do all those things? The punch, the transformation, the healing; those were all humanly impossible. So then, how did it happen?_ "Humanly impossible" was what struck her the most. Was she not human? Was she a witch or something? Sara hoped not. Witches in Harry Potter were pretty cool. But being a witch? She never really thought about it, and she was told that witches were bad, which she didn't believe completely. There were good witches, right? Like in "Wizard of Oz" or something, right? Still...

The car pulled into their garaged, and the sound of one of the doors opening brought her back to the real world. Home sweet home.

A/N: Okay...yeah, that was probably even dumber than the last chapter...maybe I should've changed it or something...sigh. I really can't though, cuz it all connects with the plot I've created and besides, I've already written 9 chapters! I just gotta type 'em up post them accordingly. So if you thought this was confusing or dumb, there's not much I can do 'cept answer questions and keep writing, so that it will get to the good stuff. The next chapter is kinda short, but it's got Inuyasha in it!!! I plan to post it directly after this one, since the next one's short. So please Read & Review, and I would really appreciate some feedback right now. I'm starting to feel some doubt in this fanfiction...Well, next chapter, then!

_[08/08/04: Edited Chapter]_


	4. 3 Sara's Hamster and Her Dreams

**A/N**: I'm back! This one might seem pointless, in a way, but it's important!! So Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: sigh I guess I don't own Inuyasha...yet! evil grin But Jo-Jo's mine! All mine! Umm... I think I'll be out sick for a while...Excuse me. gets beat up by brother

. . .

**Chapter 3- Sara's Hamster and Her Dreams**

.

Sara walked into her room, shutting the door.

"Could I be a demon?" Sara murmured. She was still lost in thought. No, she couldn't be a demon. She looked as human as she could get, which was pretty human. This brought her back to the witch possibility. _Witches look human_, she thought.

The sound of her pet hamster squeaking caused her to stop thinking about the past and focus on the present. She still had homework. Luckily, this took the surprising events of the day out of her mind. After that, she kept herself busy, to keep from thinking about it again. She fed her little hamster, who she called, Jo-Jo, who was also very annoying. He was always trying to escape. She ate dinner and eventually, she went to bed.

But she couldn't sleep. She was exhausted, but thoughts kept swarming through her mind. They soon got distracted from Jo-Jo's chattering and squeaking. It got so annoying, that she felt almost as angry as she was with Tom.

"SHUT UP!" She finally yelled, glaring at her hamster.

Jo-Jo stopped dead holding a package of matches and a stick of dynamite. Quickly, he tried and failed to hide these items behind his back, while looking as innocent as he could. Sara didn't worry about the dynamite and matches. She decided he was too stupid to know how to use them properly, and she also decided not to try to find out how he found the explosive. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep...

A small tapping and knocking on glass was heard faintly through her drowsy mind.

Sara stirred slightly.

The tapping continued annoyingly.

Sara sat up drowsily, staring around the room.

The tapping was instantly replaced by an erupting BANG, this time, irritatingly.

"I know you're in there! I can smell you! Open up!!"

"Huh?" Sara said, confused. 

She could see two shadows behind her window. She figured they were people even though she was two stories up. The voice was male, for sure.

"Dammit, open up!"

"Inuyasha!"

"OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW!!!"

Sara was so startled that she finally pulled back the curtain and fumbled to unlock the window. The two people climbed through, and Sara got a good look at them. She gasped.

"Wh-who are you?"

"What, you haven't seen us before?" the male said. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, triangular dog ears, and he was wearing a red outfit that looked like a Japanese haori and hakama. The female had long, raven black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red and white kimono. She looked perfectly human, unlike the male.

"You look like and Inuyasha and Kagome from the T.V. show," Sara said.

"We are," the female said who was now presumably, Kagome.

"B-but you aren't supposed to be real," Sara told them.

"'Coarse we're real; we're standing right here!" Inuyasha retorted, looking annoyed.

"You see," Kagome said. "My brother, Souta, came up with the idea of starting a television show based on our adventures. Everybody thought it was all fiction, but they really happened."

"So then...why are you here?" Sara finally asked.

"Didn't you figure it out yet?" Inuyasha said, exasperated. "We're your parents!"

_BOOM!_

Sara awoke suddenly from the loud noise. She looked around for the source of the noise and saw Jo-Jo in his cage, all black, holding a burnt out match. He grinned sheepishly, tossing the match aside. Sara sighed and clambered out of bed. She pulled Jo-Jo out of the cage only long enough to clean him with a cloth and immediately put him back. Then after inspecting his cage for more matches and ammo, she went back to bed, falling asleep easily.

. . .

**A/N**: Hmm...well that's it for this update! Now I need 2 more reviews before I post again. If you have any questions, feel free to ask; I know this must be confusing for you guys. Btw, Souta didn't _really_ start the Inuyasha show or anything. I just had to use that idea for this story. Remember, Rumiko Takahashi is the creator of the series, not me or Souta! So don't sue!

Yeah, ok well that's it, I hope you liked that. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like some feedback. And if you're simply reading, not reviewing, I'd love to hear from you!!! So try to review at least once.

WARNING for next chapter: May cause possible boredom. Please read, though, and if in need of mental help after reading, please consult Koinumera! She may be able to help, as she wrote the possibly boring chapter.

Actually, it's not boring, it's funny, but it's just kinda pointless. All it is is extra humor and a chance to get to know the new main characters a bit more and what sort of mean yet funny things we did in school. Hehehe... some of it is true too! And that dream in this chapter actually happened to me!!! Ok I'll shut up now; I just noticed how long this is getting...Sayoonara! :D

_[0/8/08/04: Edited Chapter]_


	5. 4 Changes in Behavior

**A/N**: Hey! Hmm...ok I hope those last two chappies didn't cause too much confusion... Well, I'm so happy to see I got more reviews.

Ok this chapter is kinda lame so bear with me, people. I hope it's funny though...well read this and if I get enough reviews, I'll update the next chapter right away! Trust me. Chapter 5 will be a lot better than this one...ok so here goes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. Although, that pink tutu isn't mine either—it's Maria's. Oh well, mine now! (Mwahaha!) Ok, I'll shut up now...

. . .

**Chapter 4- Changes in Behavior**

.

Sara woke up the next morning, much like the previous morning. But things were different once she arrived at school. Sara met her friends at the usual meeting spot, but they seemed more cautious...except Maria.

"Okay, I've got a plan," Maria said to Sara. "We can blackmail Voldemort into doing stuff for us, and we'll tell him if he doesn't do what we say, we'll tell everyone what really happened yesterday! Oh, and we can play pranks on him and stuff. And all we have to do if he tries to tell on us is blackmail! Oooh, this is gonna be fun!"

"Um...Maria? Are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Me? I'm fine! As a matter of fact, I couldn't be happier!" was the only reply.

Maria continued to mutter plans to herself as they went inside the school building.

"It happened again. The dream," Sara said.

"Not again?!" Eve said.

"Yep."

They were all silent for a while, besides Maria's muttering. Sara was starting to wonder if she needed medical help when she stared at her friend with raised eyebrows. Maria didn't notice.

The day went by like any other day (A/N: I'm being sarcastic.). Except that Voldemort and his Death Eaters acted strangely around them, the teachers kept asking if Sara was alright, and students whispered rumors back and forth. At recess, Sara finally asked her friends one thing that was bugging her.

"What happened after I fainted yesterday?"

"Well, it's an interesting story, really," Crys said.

"Yeah, after you passed out, we made a deal with Tom's friends," Phoebe continued.

"We told them not to tell the teachers what really happened or else everyone's gonna know that their leader got beat up by a girl," Eve told Sara.

"So what did you guys tell the teachers?" Sara inquired curiously.

"Oh, we told them that Voldie tripped, and you passed out from laughing so hard," Maria said as if this was perfectly sane.

They stared blankly, and Crys snorted a small snicker.

"No, that wasn't it," Phoebe said still staring at Maria, obviously thinking of her as extremely scary. "We did say he tripped, but we told them you passed out from the shock of it."

Sara blinked.

"Phoebe's telling the truth," Eve assured.

"Oh."

There was a long silence. It was broken when Tom came by, walking slowly.

"Can we help you?" Sara said sweetly with a fake smile.

Tom blushed ignoring Sara's question.

"Um...hi, Maria," he said.

Maria glared. "Go away before _I _punch you this time!"

"Okay," he said walking away, still staring at her in...and you won't believe this but...in _awe_. He looked adoringly at her. As weird as it may sound, it was quite obvious he like her. Maria however, _hates_ and _despises _him. But who could blame her? _Everybody_ hated him. Tom was lucky if his own parents actually cared for him.

The day continued. Science class was a "little" interesting. Maria decided this the best time to mess with Tom, and Sara joined in (she couldn't resist). Lucky for them, they happened to be working on a lab—a chemistry lab.

"Hey, Tom?" Maria said sweetly to him. "Do you wanna sit by us at lunch today?"

Maria _knew _that Tom had a crush on her, and she was about to take advantage of it.

"Uh...yeah, sure!" Tom replied.

"Well..." Sara said slowly, a mischievous grin forming on her face. She looked at Maria, who had an identical expression on her face as well.

"You'll have to dance ont eh stage in the cafeteria first. And I've got a _special_ costume waiting for you in my locker," Maria said, winking at Sara.

Sara snickered. _Wait till Voldie sees the costume_, she thought.

During class, Sara and Maria told Tom what to do. They happened to be clever in science, so they knew exactly which chemicals to mix to cause Tom trouble.

"Oh, don't forget this!"

"Yeah and this!" 

"And the directions say only two drops, but just pour the whole bottle. It's like they say, 'the more, the merrier'!" Maria said.

There was a small splash a loud _BOOM_!

Tom's hair was sticking straight up, and his face was black from soot. He was holding the empty bottle of a chemical, which was actually flammable. And ...let's just say Maria "accidentally" told Tom to pour it near the flame.

The science teacher scowled.

"Clean this up, Tom! And you're meeting me for detention tomorrow!" Tom, being so stupid, didn't realize it was actually Maria.

"Baka!" Sara muttered to Maria, and they giggled.

After science, Tom followed Maria and Sara to Maria's locker. It was lunch time—time for the humiliation of Voldemort. It would be a good laugh, and it would most likely get Tom suspended.

"Well, here's your costume!" Maria said brightly.

"Um..._cough_...I think that's the wrong one..." Tom said.

"Huh? Oh no, it's the right one!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Sara and Maria said happily.

"Okay..."

The three of them walked down to the cafeteria. Tom stopped to go to the bathroom to change into his costume. Sara and Maria couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Tom's face when he looked at his costume again before entering the cafeteria and went straight to their usual table, where Crys, Eve, and Phoebe sat waiting.

"Hey, you guys are not going to believe this, but—," Sara started, but laughed again before finishing.

"Oh, you'll see," Maria said evilly with a huge grin. "Just watch the stage!"

Just then, Tom walked onto the stage, wearing a frilly, pink tutu, which looked very small on him. And, if you think _that's_ scary, then you'd be screaming and running now because...he started _dancing_! It looked like his version of ballet to match the tutu! And then...horror of all horrors...he started to _sing_! Now if you knew Tom really well, this would be absolutely hilarious! So that's why Sara and all her friends busted out laughing _REALLY_ hard, and their faces were as red as ripe tomatoes.

Tom's face was red too—from humiliation! Soon, the principal came and pulled him off the stage, leading him out the doors, to his office.

Sara, Maria, Crys, Eve, Phoebe, and nearly everyone else continued laughing. Sara and Maria couldn't even breathe, and tears were streaming down their cheeks from laughter.

"That.Was.Hilarious!" Sara managed between wheezes.

"I...am...so...happy!" Maria coughed.

"Where's...my camera?!" Eve asked, still laughing.

"I...don't know!" Crys wheezed.

"Stop...talking! It hurts!" Phoebe commanded.

They all went into another laughing fit. It was well after lunch when they finally calmed down. After their next class, Sara and her friends had their final class, which meant they had to go outside to another building. On their way, they went into yet another round of laughs because there was Tom scrubbing the pavement for his punishment—still in the pink tutu!

When school was over, Sara went home happy.

. . .

**A/N**: Ok. Yeah, it seems pointless. I guess it is, but I wanted to put it in here cuz it's a good way to learn more about Sara and her friends as well as their enemy at school. So yeah. Hmm...well, I'll post Chapter 5 soon after this, but not right away. Ok so please Review!! Me love reviews, reviews good! Reviews really good, yep...yeah, you get the point so click that "GO" button down there and write something nice! Ok? Then you can read the next chapter!!! Well bye!

_[08/08/04: Edited Chapter]_


	6. 5 Yet Another Dream Or Is It?

**A/N**: Hiya, peoples! Thanks for all those who reviewed!!

This is where things start getting more interesting (Well I think so, anyway...), so I hope y'all enjoy it!

**To Reviewers**:  
  
Irusai: Hi, I knew it was you!! Lol! Uh.you weren't planning on shooting anybody in particular, were you? Anyways, I know your FF is better than mine! You're a better writer than me, of course! Well, I know that that was your way of saying mine was good cuz I know you too well, Irusai (cough Crys cough cough). So thanks!  
  
Hikariko: Hi!!! Hisashiburi (long time no see, in Japanese)! Thanks for the review! And keep up with mine!!!  
  
Hishippo: thanks, cousin! I guess you finally found my fanfic. Hurry up with yours!  
  
Mya-sama: Lol! Thanks for puttin' me up on your Favorite Authors List!  
  
Huang ayame: Um.ok.I hope that hyperness doesn't stay tomorrow cuz you do know I gotta put up with you at school, right? So that's why I usually return the favor!

**Japanese Vocabulary**:

Hai-Yes

Gomen-Sorry (informal)

Futon- bedding; mattress

Arigatoo- Thanks (informal)

Oyasumi nasai-Good night

.

Ok, so on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Bone-Eater's Well, Kagome, Kikyo, Souta...starts babbling

btw, Souta did NOT start the Inuyasha series! Rumiko Takahashi did. I just needed it for this story...

. . .

**Chapter 5- Yet Another Dream—Or Is It?**

.

That night when Sara went to sleep, Jo-Jo was abnormally quiet...until—

CRASH!

Sara looked at his cage wearily.

_Crash, clang, crash! _

Jo-Jo had a piece-of-junk-toy-robot that he must have found in the garbage, and he was controlling it to push open a hole through the wall of his little home. Sara rolled her eyes, got up, and took the robot away. Jo-Jo protested by shaking his little paw at her and chattering about some hamster-gibberish. Sara ignored it as usual, and went to sleep.

"Oof! Huh? Where am I?" Sara said.

She was in a dark place. The ground was dirt, so she thought she was in a cave. She felt her way around and touched a wall made of wood. Then there was another wooden wall, and another, and another. This was not a cave. Sara seemed to be in a small wooden closet or house. She looked up. Some way up, was a square of light. If she could climb up, maybe she could figure out where she was.

Sara felt around for a ladder, rope or even a ledge. She found a leather rope. No, it was plant—a vine. She could climb her way up the vine. The light was closer now!

"Huh?"

She pulled her head up, poking it out of the tunnel/box. But she was in the middle of a forest. Sara climbed out, staring around. _Wait a minute, _she thought. _This is well—a dry well._

Sara saw a large tree, towering above all the others.

_That looks familiar, _she thought.

Not taking her eyes off the tree, she ran toward it to a better look.

_But that's--! _She turned around.

"What?"

Sara was in a shrine that also looked familiar. Then she spotted a small house. _It's a well house, _she thought. Somehow, she knew. And then, someone emerged from the house—Kagome!

Sara gasped when she awoke.

Just then, a small tapping on glass came from her window.

It was still night time.

The knocking continued.

Sara drowsily sat up and looked around.

The knocking turned to loud banging.

"I know you're in there! I san smell you! Open up!!"

"Huh?" Sara said staring at the two shadowy figures behind her closed window. This was oddly familiar...

"Dammit, open up!"

"Inuyasha!"

"OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW!"

Now it was coming together...

Sara got up and opened the window. Two people entered. She knew them. They were Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Finally! What took you?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh no, not _this _dream again!" Sara groaned.

"What are you talking about? This isn't some dream," Inuyasha said.

"Oh no, now I'm hallucinating," Sara said flatly, pinching herself. This wasn't a dream...

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it's time to explain--."

"But you're not supposed to be real!" Sara nearly yelled, afraid that she was going crazy.

"We are," Kagome said.

"Yeah, we're standing right here!" Inuyasha stated hotly.

"I thought—but then—so then, Souta really _did _create the T.V. show..."

"Hai! Hey, how'd you know?" Kagome said.

"Well, I keep having these dreams, and that's what you said in them," Sara replied.

"So did these dreams say we were your parents?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Sara said laughing, thinking she was joking around.

"What are you laughing about? It's true!" Inuyasha claimed.

"Sara stopped laughing and stared.

"I _am _crazy!"

"No, you're not. We're not lying, Koinumera," Kagome said hurriedly.

"What did you call me?" Sara asked, confused.

"Oh, gomen! That's your name—you're real name," Kagome said.

"What? So then, what happened? Why am I here and not living with you?" Sara demanded.

Kagome hesitated.

"We were protecting you," Inuyasha said, his expression softening.

Kagome sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she ran to Sara sobbing and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you so much! I was worried sick! How was I supposed to know how you were? I _hate _Kikyo!"

"W-what?"

Inuyasha hugged both of them.

"It's okay," he told Kagome. "Koinumera, it wasn't our fault. It was Kikyo."

His face darkened as he let go of them.

"After we defeated Naraku, Kagome and I—err...we were in love and Kikyo was jealous. She was still alive, you know, in her clay form. When Kagome was pregnant, we hid from Kikyo, but eventually, she found out. About two weeks before we were expecting you, she found us. Kikyo wanted to kill you and Kagome, and then take me to Hell with her. I couldn't let her do that, so I told Kagome to run. I tried to kill Kikyo, but she ran after Kagome when she heard her scream.

"I knew she was just entering labor. You grew fast. I ran to Kagome and carried her away. I knew she wasn't safe, so I took her to the Well and jumped in. Kagome and I knew what we had to do—leave Japan completely. Kagome was experienced enough with her miko powers to use the Well to take us somewhere else, other than the shrine. We found ourselves in America—a hospital to be exact.

"Kagome used her powers to change my appearance to an illusion, so that all the humans would only see me as another human. Even though we weren't scheduled there, the doctors helped us, and you were born. I could smell Kikyo nearby, so we had to hide you. Kagome used as much power as she could to turn you human. It was only strong enough to make you _look_ human, so your powers were still within you, but it had to do.

"I found a woman who bore a daughter too. The baby was born a few minutes after you, and baby died. Before the parents and doctors found out, I took it and put you in its place. Kagome and I named you before we left you with your guardians—Koinumera. We left the hospital taking the dead baby back to Feudal Japan with us. Kikyo found us and snatched the baby away.

"Kikyo was distracted with the fact that the baby was already dead, so I tried to kill her, but I only managed to injure her. She fled, of course. For many years, we searched for her, and recently we did. She's gone now."

"You mean, Kikyo's dead?" Sara—or rather _Koinumera_—asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

Koinumera was silent for a long time, _Those dreams **were** trying to tell me something_, she thought.

"So..._you're_ my parents?" Koinumera asked.

They both nodded, and tears sprung to Kagome's eyes again. Kagome hugged her long lost daughter once again, sobbing. A lump formed in Koinumera's throat as these confirmations sunk in. And finally, she cried too.

"Mama? My mom? I can't believe this is happening!" She sobbed.

"Shh...it's okay," Inuyasha said soothingly holding both of his loved ones.

"Daddy!" Koinumera hugged tightly—a little _too_ tightly.

"Ack! _Gasp_...okay, okay!" Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when Koinumera loosened her hold.

When they finished their happy reunion, they all stepped back, Inuyasha and Kagome facing Koinumera.

"We want you to come back with us," Kagome said.

"Where?" Koinumera asked.

"To Feudal Japan, of course!" Kagome laughed.

"But what about my friends and my guardians?"

"We'll tell your guardians in the morning," Inuyasha stated firmly. "And what _about_ your friends?"

"Well, I can't just _leave_ them..." Koinumera said slowly.

"And?" Inuyasha inquired impatiently, suspicious at what she was getting at.

"W-e-ll... they could, maybe come with us?"

"No."

"Please?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome.

"Koinumera, what about their families?" Kagome questioned.

"They could sneak through, kinda like you did!"

"I don't know..." Kagome said uneasily, while thinking, _I never **sneaked** through..._.

"I could talk to them."

"I guess you could talk to them tomorrow at school," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you! Oh, and speaking of school, I can't just leave _that _behind!"

"Nuh-uh! No way are you gonna go back and forth between time just because of this—" Kagome stopped her husband form going further.

"You can still go to school," Kagome said.

"But—!" Inuyasha wasn't going to put up with it _again_.

"No, Inuyasha! She can still continue her studies!"

"Oh and uhh...I just realized. How do you know English? I just noticed that we're speaking English," Kagome said, confused.

"Oh, just a simple rosary spell! No biggie!" Kagome said, one hand behind her head and the other waving it away like it was no big deal.

"But you can't keep doing that. How am I supposed to talk to people in Feudal Japan?"

"Feh! As soon as you're in your true form, you'll know Japanese automatically," Inuyasha said.

"Really? And what do you mean 'true form', huh?" Koinumera said.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's get some sleep," Kagome said.

"Oh, and I have a futon here!" Koinumera pulled it out of her closet and lay it down, throwing down a couple of pillows and a blanket. "Here."

"Arigatoo! Kagome said.

"Get some sleep," Inuyasha said to his daughter, sounding very much like a concerned father.

"Okay. Oyasumi nasai!"

Soon, Koinumera fell asleep.

. . .

**A/N**: Okies! Well, I know that Inuyasha was a little OOC, but he's had a lot of influence from Kagome, and he's older. Plus, he has a daughter to love. But don't worry; he'll be back to his old self again, once he finds that his own daughter is a trouble-maker!!!  
  
I hope I didn't confuse you guys with anything, but if you have questions at all, don't be afraid to ask!!! I'll be happy to answer them the best I can.  
  
Hmm.now what am I forgetting.oh, yeah! Review, review, review, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! Yeah! I love review, and I would really appreciate the feedback! So please, click the "go" button down there.yeah THAT button! Go ahead, don't be shy. Don't be afraid; I won't bite.(too hard). CLICK ON IT, NOW!!!

_[08/08/04: Edited Chapter]_


End file.
